Your Really Gone
by TheForeverONCER
Summary: Your Really Gone is about Emma's whole family thinking she is dead and how that all handle it. What if Emma jumped into the portal so that Neal would not fall in and die. This also has a great Neal/Snow moment! PLEASE READ! :-) rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story called Your Really Gone. It is about Emma jumping into the portal so that Neal won't fall in shot. Enjoy! And please review! :-) ?**

**Your Really Gone**

I hear the 2 gun shots and then feel the pain as the bullet goes into my knee and then see the second goes into Neal's chest.

I scream and so does Neal.

Tamara still holding the gun starts to

Even limping I still fight.

I nock Tamara down.

Then She pulls out a magic bean ant throws it on the floor.

All of the sudden the floors shakes and the portal widens.

"Neal!" I scream.

"Emma!" He says back.

"You can't hold both of us." He tells me.

"I'm not letting go of you." I tell him truthfully.

Then I use all of my strength to pull him up while keeping myself up

"Emma?"

"If you fall you'll die no matter what world you land in."

Then I use the last bit of strength I have and pull him up on to the floor.

I scream again.

"David, Emma and I just got shot we need help NOW" he says in to my walkie talkie.

No answer.

I am lying in his lap and he is unconsciously stroking my head.

"The portal won't close until it gets want it wants." I tell Neal.

"It's ok" he tells me.

"I love you" I add

"I love you too" he answers.

I sit up get on the edge of the portal and let it pull me in.

Thinking about the last time I fell into a portal and into the enchanted forest.

Im so far in and I barley hear him scream "EMMA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter it starts exactly where it ended so enjoy! Please review if you want some more! :-) ?**

Neal's POV

"EMMA!" I scream.

But it's to late she is already in the portal.

I start to cry still holding where the bullet hit me.

Then the portal closes.

I remember what she had told me.

"If you fall you'll die no matter what world you land in."

The same goes for her she is shot too.

I use the wall to help me stand up.

I Get out of the building as fast as I can and call the hospital.

I sit down and everything goes black but I can faintly hear sirens.

(An hour later)

I wake up hope in got was all a dream but I'm in a hospital gown pain the hospital.

I have a huge bandage around my chest.

"Neal, are you ok" I hear I look over and to my horror it's Snow.

Great she's the first person I want to talk to after Emma jumped into the portal.

"Yes," I lie "pretty good" another lie.

"Whe..." Snow starts but I cut her off.

"How long have I been asleep"

"Well they found you about an hour and 15 minutes ago." Snow tells me

"I've been a sleep an hour?!" I ask.

"Yes because you were sleeping she we saw you and they made you fall asleep more when they took the bullet out." Charming adds.

A tear slides down my cheek.

"Neal?" Snow starts, o no here it comes.

"Where Emma?" She finishes my lip is trembling and I put my heat in my hands.

"She...she's gone" I tell her I am now in hysterics.

Snow starts to cry too and Charming comforts her.

"What happened?" Charming asked truly it was hard to ask though.

"she jumps in the portal to," I sniffle "save me!" I continue crying.

"A portal?" Snow and Charming ask at the same time.

"Yes Tamara had one," "God, we should have believed her." I say loudly.

"I told her I loved her, and now she is gone." I scream angrily.

"what am I going to tell Henry?!" I also scream this angrily.

Nurses and doctors come in and tell Snow and Charming to leave.

Some rush over to me and check my wound, blood pressure, and heart rate.

"Well Neal apart from that outburst everything seems normal." Dr Whale tells me.

I lift up my wet head and look at crying Snow and David, trough the glass walls.

"Can...I I go home?" I have trouble speaking because Im crying.

"Yes Neal." Dr. Whale tells me although I'm not sure if he honestly thinks I should.

But I do know one thing, Emma, my Emma is gone and it is going to be a hell of a hard time without her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been getting a lot of PMs asking for more so here you go! Please review! PM me if you have any questions! :-) ㈏6**

One minute later

Aurora's POV.

"Mulan look!" I yell!

I see a flash in the sky and something or someone drop into the sand on the beach.

We both start running over.

There is a girl laying in her side facing away from us.

Mulan walks over and gasps.

I walk over look at the unconscious girl's face.

I am astonished "Emma?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

One week later (already had a funeral for Emma)

Neal's POV

I wake up screaming for the 4th time this week.

I'm in Emma's bed it was Henry's too but he is too sad to sleep in it because Emma's gone forever.

I decide to go for a walk to clear my head also for the 4th time this week.

I am half way down the street and I see Mary-Margaret or Snow sitting on a bench alone with a wet face.

I sit down and hug her she puts her head on my shoulder still crying.

"It's ok." I tell her.

"It's..." Sniff "all" a staged breath "my fault."

"No Snow it is not!" I say slightly mad feeling she is being a little selfish.

She lifts her head up.

"If me and David did not put her trough the wardrobe or if we killed Regina" she starts.

I sigh.

"She would have never died."

"No! You should of put her through the wardrobe!" I yell which scares her because she jumps.

"If you hadn't I would have never met the love of my life twice and we would not have Henry!"

She sniffles.

"I'm sorry, but don't you care?" I ask.

"That she's gone ye.." She starts.

"No that she was happy when she WAS here when she HAD Henry?" A tear slides down my cheek.

"Don't you care?" I leave her to think about that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long bit I write ****for you guys who asked especially Portuguese Writer!**

**Please Review. :-)**

One week earlier (when Mulan and Aurora found Emma)

Emma's POV

"Neal!" I scream as I sit up, I'm in a room and there is a rap on my throbbing leg.

I hear whispering.

"Emma?" A familiar voice asks.

I turn to look at who the voice is its Aurora.

She comes over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"Ya my leg hurts and I might never see my son again but beside that I'm good."

"We took the metal thing out" Mulan says.

"Bullet, But thanks." I say.

"It's a weapon?" A male asks and in my head I think _if that is Aurora then that is Prince Philip._

"Yes" I tell Philip.

" Is Snow with you? what happened?" Aurora asks.

"She's not," a tear slides down my check "I jumped into the portal on purpose this time."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why?" Mulan asks.

"To save the love of my life."

"Henry?" Aurora asks.

"Neal" I say crying, then I yawn.

"Maybe we should rest." Aurora says.

Then I lay back down and so does everyone else.

Before I know it I'm drifting off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Still Emma's POV

2 hours later (12:03 pm)

I wake up and I don't know why.

Then I feel someone shaking me.

"Emma." I can clearly hear it even though it's a whisper.

I open my eyes it's Aurora.

"Ya" I say tiredly.

"Do you want to get back to Neal and Henry?"

With that question I'm wide awake.

"Would you? Could we?" I ask.

"We would have to go now." She whispers.

"Ok." I whisper back while grabbing my jacket and she grabs her shawl.

I Renaissance ember my first visit and walk over to Mulan as quietly as I can.

Then I even quieter gram one of her many knives out of her armor belt.

"What are you doing?" Aroura whispers.

Before I answer her I back away from Mulan.

"If this is anything like last time we are going to need protection." I tell her.

"Now where are we going?"

"To find Robin Hood" she says.

My mouth drops open.

_You have got to be kidding me I think to myself._

_**Please review㈏6 :)**_


End file.
